


Limón, sal y sangre

by rxxnbxwgxrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxxnbxwgxrl/pseuds/rxxnbxwgxrl
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas de Larry Stylinson. Adaptadas a no-fanfic, las encontráis en Wattpad. (User: rxxnbxwgxrl)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trato de entretener, no de educar. Se van a mostrar comportamientos tóxicos y erróneos. No queráis un amor como los que aquí se narran. Apostad por el amor libre y sano. Lo que hay aquí no es ejemplo de nada.

**Primera historia: Amor en la sangre**

He probado a dormir, pero la cama es grande y siento en mi espalda su ausencia. Cuando por fin noto que voy a entregarme a Morfeo, la tristeza me invade al susurrar su nombre y no escuchar su voz y sus cálidas manos como respuesta. Sueño con él siendo besado por otro hombre, que seguro no le admira como yo, no le cuida como yo, no le ama como yo le amo. A veces simplemente sueño con él siendo feliz ajeno a mi sufrimiento, tomando un café en la terraza de una cafetería de París. Eso no es del todo malo, porque desde que lo vi por primera vez, Louis siendo feliz es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, aún si esta vez esa sonrisa producto de mis recuerdos y mi imaginación está a un océano de distancia y es agridulce.

He probado a leer, pero Murakami no me calma a pesar de que, como siempre, pienso que me entiende. Sentado en el sillón, iluminado por la voluble luz del fuego de la chimenea de la casa de mis padres, acariciando a Humo distraídamente, siento que las palabras se me tragan, que Louis está presente en el papel y en cualquier momento cambiará la tinta de sitio y yo leeré las palabras y eso no lo puedo soportar. Voy a leer, y Louis no me interrumpirá, burlándose de mí por ser un estadounidense de corazón anglosajón que lee literatura japonesa. Ni me besará. Ni apartará a Humo de mi regazo. Así que cierro el libro y me quedo mirando a la nada, con las uñas arañando el cuero del sillón, sin prestar atención a lo maullidos de Humo. 

No me apetece salir de casa. El camino más largo que recorro es desde la casa de mis padres a la del señor Cooper, que está al lado.

Con él hablo de Louis, en su salón, mientras su esposa nos prepara té. Puede que los Cooper me caigan tan bien por su aire inglés que yo no pude adquirir en los cuatro años que estuve allí.

El señor Cooper me pregunta: 

—¿Qué has hecho para olvidarte de él?

Yo le respondo:

—De todo. Dormir, leer, cocinar, cantar, ocuparme del jardín... Pero es imposible. 

—Harry, estás equivocado. Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres olvidarte de él. Sigues teniendo la esperanza de que Louis aparezca, pero, chico, esto no es una novela de amor. 

Esto es la vida real.

—No entiendo por qué me dejó —murmuro con la voz quebrada. No esperaba que el señor Cooper me oyera.

Se quita sus gafas redondas de gordo cristal, se inclina en su asiento y me mira con fijeza. Es como si estuviera leyendo el manuscrito de mi alma, como si a través de sus ojos de sabio pudiera ver en mi interior.

—Porque ya no te quería.

Hubiera dolido menos que me clavara una espada en el costado, que la hubiera retorcido con malicia y la hubiera sacado de mí sin asco ni piedad. Luego podría haber sonreído, viendo como el dolor se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo, regocijándose en mis gritos y en mis súplicas por la muerte. Podría haber dejado que muriera desangrado, y aún así lo hubiera preferido.

Porque, ¿cómo podía Louis haber asegurado amarme como yo le amaba a él, si en unos meses dejaría de hacerlo? El amor que yo le proceso se mezcla con la sangre que mi corazón bombea y que reside en mis venas y arterias, y sé, Dios, sé, que no se va a ir jamás por mucho que lo intente. Entonces, ¿cómo él decía que sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por él? O mentía, o puede que yo me mintiera a mí mismo.

Noto la mano del señor Cooper en mi hombro, y entonces me doy cuenta de que mi cara está escondida tras mis manos, de que mis codos tocan mis piernas, y de que estoy llorando.

— Es duro —dice— . Pero hay que superarlo.

Duro. No es duro. Es imposible. Porque Louis fue, es y será. Salgo de la casa con el convencimiento de que voy a tener que dejar hueco para el dolor en mi corazón, porque eso será lo máximo que podré conseguir.

...

Mi hermana Sarah está clavando su vista en mi nuca. Lo presiento. No sé si alguien más le habrá ocurrido alguna vez el saber que le están observando, aún sin ver a la persona en cuestión. Eso es lo que me está pasando ahora.

Me giro en mi silla, para encararla.  

—¿Qué? —inquiero.

—Llevas minutos mirando el teléfono.

—Ya, bueno. Oliver lleva horas, seguramente.

Oliver es nuestro hermano pequeño. Tiene quince años y no se separa de su móvil. Nuestra madre aprovecha mi observación para ordenarle que deje ese cacharro y desayune en familia. A mi hermana también le ordena sentarse.

—Él está con su smartphone y mira la pantalla. Tú miras las teclas de nuestro teléfono inalámbrico —contesta Sarah— . Papá, pásame la mantequilla —añade.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa y le doy un mueso a mi tostada. Sarah estudió psicología y desde pequeña tuvo una habilidad para leer mentes impresionante. Seguro ya sabe a quién voy a llamar, por qué, y cuáles son los motivos de mi subconsciente para realizar la llamada.

— Saluda a Jamie de mi parte.

Cómo no.

Louis se llevaba muy bien con ella.

Recuerdo en especial cierto episodio. Louis y yo llevábamos un mes de relación, y teníamos la suficiente confianza para dormir en casa de uno u otro sin incomodidades ni problemas.

Era tarde, medianoche, y yo me había levantando para tomar un vaso de leche. En estas, oigo un sollozo, proveniente del salón, donde sabía que él estaba, ya que siempre se dormía muy tarde.

Preocupado, fui hacia allí y vi a mi hermana llorando como nunca antes la había visto llorar. Era un dolor extraño, retorcido, que te carcome por dentro. A día de hoy sigo sin saber qué clase de demonio había llegado hasta ella. El caso era que Louis la abrazaba. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, y yo solo escuchaba su llanto y veía los ojos de Louis. Ahí comprendí lo especial que mi pareja era para Sarah.

¿Echaría de menos mi hermana a Louis? Soy consciente del desgarro de mi corazón, pero hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en el sufrimiento que nuestra ruptura podría estar causando a otras personas.

...

Jamie tiene una cicatriz encima de su ceja derecha. En las ocasiones en las que él hablaba y yo no le escuchaba, clavaba mi vista en esa serie de puntos que se hizo a los siete años al caer de cabeza desde lo alto de un tobogán.

—Siento... haberme distanciado.

El hielo del vaso de la bebida que sujeto hace que los dedos se me congelen.

—No pasa nada —asegura, haciendo un ademán despreocupado —. Esa puta te dejó muy tocado, ¿no?

De repente, no puedo respirar y en mi mente se repite ese insulto dirigido a Louis. No tengo ni la menor idea de la cara que debo estar poniendo, pero sé que debe asustar por el gesto facial que me devuelve mi mejor amigo.

Había pensado que salir con él podría estar bien para despejarme, pero había olvidado lo impulsivo y básico que era, y el único estímulo que pasaba por mi cerebro ahora era pegarle un puñetazo por insultarle.

—No le insultes.

— Harry, perdón. Si sabes que a mí Louis me caía bien, pero, yo en tu lugar, estaría enfadado.

—No lo estoy.

¿Cómo podría? Las palabras de Louis solo habían hecho que me odiara a mí mismo. Porque, ¿qué podría haber hecho yo para que me dejara? ¿En qué tengo que mejorar? Porque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, quizá sea normal que Louis me haya dejado, pues Louis es oro, y yo, yo puede que sea simple carbón.

—¿Y por qué... no luchas por él?

Trago saliva. Había varios motivos. El primero era que estaba en París. Pero eso no importaba. Quiero que Louis sea feliz, y sé que no es feliz a mi lado. Por eso, he comprendido que intentar que vuelva conmigo es un esfuerzo inútil y de mala educación por mi parte. Si él quiere volver conmigo, sabe que dejaré de lado todo el dolor y todo el orgullo y me postraré a sus pies. Pero no pienso molestarle con mi desesperación.

—¿Podemos dejar este tema? —pido.

—Claro.

Jamie me cuenta que durante este tiempo había estado, como siempre, viendo series y leyendo libros. La mención a las series me hace fruncir los labios, porque Louis estaba obsesionado con ellas. Jamie y él solían hablar mucho de series, mientras yo les ignoraba ya que prefiero un buen libro o una película.

Cuando nos acabamos el refrigerio, paseamos por el parque.

— ¿Qué tal Jessica?

He preguntado por mera cortesía.  
Jessica es la vecina de Jamie. Yo nunca la había visto, pero mi amigo aseguraba que era muy hermosa, y un día después de haberla conocido, me llamó diciéndome que se había enamorado. Desde hace un año no para de hablar de ella, pero jamás se ha atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

—Ah, bien. Supongo. Se ha cortado el pelo, está muy guapa.

—¿Por qué no le pides salir de una vez?

—Las chicas como ella no salen con chicos como yo.

Para Jamie, Jessica es un diez, y él un cero. Pero en verdad, es muy atractivo. Alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, sonrisa sincera y voz grave. Sus facciones daban como resultado a un hombre interesante. Quizá a mi amigo también le preocupaba su empleo en una pizzería, nunca se le dio bien el estudio a pesar de que es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y acabó dejando la universidad.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando viste a Louis por primera vez?

No pienso contestar a su pregunta, pero pienso en ello.

Era julio, y cualquier joven en su primer verano tras acabar la universidad se hubiera pasado los días de fiesta, apenas pisando su casa. Cualquier joven hubiera sido feliz.

Pero yo no.

Tras graduarme, mi abuelo falleció. No solo hizo que me sintiera fatal, pues estábamos muy unidos, sino que también trastocó mis planes de vivir permanentemente en Inglaterra. Volví a Estados Unidos para su funeral y le prometí a mi madre que me quedaría con la familia hasta que empezara el año.

Una tarde decidí visitar la biblioteca pública de mi ciudad. Sería la primera vez en cuatro años que pisaba una para algo que no fuera estudiar, pues en Londres me compraba mis propios volúmenes y solo pisaba la biblioteca de la facultad. Pero en Estados Unidos solía ir a la biblioteca una vez por semana.

Siempre había ido allí sin saber qué libro cogerme, explorando las estanterías y tomándome mi tiempo, pero al cruzar la puerta, él estaba allí.

Era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto.

Hablaba a voz en grito con un anciano sordo sobre que para llevarse a su casa libros de la biblioteca debía hacerse un carné.

Tan solo me di cuenta de que estaba en la fila de recepción cuando el hombre mayor se fue y Louis preguntó en qué podía ayudarme.

Entonces me miró y me enamoré de sus ojos.

—Busco un libro —solté de sopetón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me acaricié la nuca con nerviosismo, algo que suelo hacer con frecuencia cuando la ansiedad se apodera de mí. Soy muy tímido, y nunca tomo la iniciativa en las relaciones. Pero estaba dispuesto a pedirle el número a ese desconocido bibliotecario, ¿porque sus ojos eran bonitos? La lógica parecía haberme abandonado, justo como la capacidad de movilidad de mis piernas.

Él me sonrió.

—No se ha equivocado de lugar. ¿Autor? ¿Nombre de la obra?

Y entonces me quedé en blanco. El sudor resbalaba por mi piel, y solo se me ocurrió hacer que me sentía mal porque en ese momento necesitaba hablar con ese chico.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Louis se levantó de su asiento y me agarró del brazo con fuerza. Me sentó en su silla.

—Creo... que es solo un mareo sin importancia. No he comido en todo el día. Quizá deba darme su número para poder llamarle alguna vez y comer juntos, así me sentiría mucho mejor.

Estamos a finales de diciembre y sigo sin poder creerme que dijera eso. No tenía ninguna garantía de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera me había planteado que no le gustaran los hombres. Si yo hubiera sido él, me habría pegado una bofetada. Pero Louis simplemente alzó las cejas y se me quedó mirando unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, para luego acabar diciendo:

— Dame tu número mejor, y ya veré si te llamo.

Salí de la biblioteca con un libro de Yoshimoto bajo el brazo, una sonrisa en la cara y el nombre del bibliotecario en la mente.

...

El señor Cooper me cuenta una historia sobre una muchacha llamada Anabelle, y un muchacho llamado Joe que, me guiña el ojo, no es él.

—¿No era ese su nombre de pila? —pregunto.

Él se lleva un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Joe estaba muy enamorado de Anabelle. Tanto, que estaba decidido a pedirle matrimonio. Y el día antes de que sacara el anillo, ella le confesó que ya no sentía nada por él.

Durante un año, Joe estuvo al borde de la muerte, pensando que el sueño eterno era la única solución para el dolor causado por Anabelle cuando le arrancó el corazón del pecho.

Pero, con esfuerzo y terapia, se deshizo de la depresión que cargaba en sus espaldas.

Años después, se encontró con ella. Y le preguntó por qué le dejó.

— Los humanos estamos en constante cambio. Te quise, Joe. Te quise como no creo que pueda querer a nadie más —dijo —. Y de la misma forma, te dejé de querer. No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Fuiste uno de los amores de vida, quizá el verdadero. Pero esos no siempre son hasta la muerte.

—¿Qué pasó con Joe? —pregunto, aunque ya lo sé.

—Algo que él nunca pensó que volvería a pasar. Se enamoró de nuevo.

El señor Cooper mira a su esposa con una sonrisa.

—Y esta vez sí sería hasta la muerte.

Ella pone las manos en las caderas y le mira de vuelta.

—Aún queda vida —se burla. Ambos ríen.

...

Noto en mi sangre el amor por Louis. Lo noto fundido con sus otros componentes, unificado y parte de ella. Tan disuelto que dudo si alguna vez pueda desaparecer.

No, miento. Sé que nunca podrá desaparecer. Y aunque lo sé, quizá me equivoque. Pero ahora mismo no puedo verlo.

Y aunque algún día me despertara por la mañana y no sintiera nada por él, lo cierto es que no me quiero enamorar de nuevo. Porque el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora escuece, quema, me forma cicatrices en la piel que nadie mas que yo podrá ver. No, no me gusta el amor. El amor es el más afilado de los cuchillos. El amor es el caballo de Troya del dolor. El amor es un engaño y no quiero, si alguna vez desaparece, sentirlo de nuevo.

Louis está en París. Y si está sonriendo este duelo merecerá la pena.

Cierro los ojos y en mi mente, se reproduce el recuerdo de Louis diciendo que ya no me quiere. Que no siente nada por mí.

Las lágrimas caen.

En la oscuridad de la noche, siento frío. Frío no porque sea invierno, frío porque Louis no me abraza la espalda. No noto su mejilla presionando la tela de mi camiseta. Ni sus manos pequeñas en mi pecho. Y en ese momento la esperanza desaparece.

Louis no va a volver.

No paro de llorar y no hago ningún esfuerzo por detenerme. ¿Había sido Sarah abandonada esa noche en la que Louis la consoló? Porque creo que estoy sintiendo lo que vi en ella aquella vez.

Cuando llegue el momento, tomaré una bocanada de aire y dejaré que el dolor envenene por completo mi corazón. Entonces lo habré superado todo y podré volver a sonreír, con una sonrisa que me llegue a los ojos. Hasta entonces dormiré sin alivio y no abriré un solo libro. Hasta entonces él estará presente cada segundo en mí, y las lágrimas canalizarán el dolor.

Hasta entonces, será Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda historia: Algo que nunca te atreviste a hacer**

1.

Cuando era pequeño me gustaba buscar en Internet cómo se decían las palabrotas y decírselas a otros niños después. Como ni ellos ni los maestros me entendían, nunca me castigaban. Pero no podía decirlas delante de mamá. En cuanto veía un movimiento de manos desconocido, lo memorizaba y le preguntaba a Nate después. Y entonces me quedaba sin postre.

A los doce años, yo hacía tiempo que había aprendido a leer los labios. Mis amigos decían palabras feas sin problema, pero a mí mi madre me seguía castigando si se me escapaba una.

2.

A los catorce, mamá y Nate decidieron llevarme a un instituto de chicos sordos.

Perdí a todos mis amigos excepto a Aka, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

A Aka le trataban mal en el instituto, y por eso se unió al grupo que yo tenía con mis amigos de clase.

Todos teníamos algo así como un rol.

Aka era el friki. De padre japonés y madre neoyorquina, el entrar a su habitación era como una explosión de anime, hentai, ciencia ficción y juegos de ordenador. Sudaba mucho cuando se ponía nervioso y solía decir cosas estúpidas delante de las chicas.

Tommy era el inteligente. Sus padres trabajaban en el gobierno, y le exigían mucho. A consecuencia de ello, tenía muchos ataques de ansiedad. A veces, le ocurría antes de un examen. Se iba al baño y Bobby, Julian y yo le seguíamos. Decía que sabía que no iba a suspender, pero que lo que le preocupaba era no quedar el primero. Decía que tenía que hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, porque desde que perdió la audición a los tres años, le quiso un poco menos cada día.

Julian, por el contrario, era tranquilo y feliz. Siempre estaba comiendo, incluso en clase a escondidas. Nunca sintió complejo por su peso, a pesar de que había gente en nuestro instituto que se burlaba de él. En general, todo el mundo le tenía cariño porque era buena persona y no tenía ninguna maldad en su interior, pero siempre había gilipollas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que insultar. Siempre ayudaba si se lo pedían y era tan inocente, que a veces las chicas se aprovechaban de él.

Por último, Bobby era la deportista. Se quejó ante el entrenador de que no le dejara jugar en el equipo de baloncesto e hizo llorar a un estúpido chico que de verdad pensaba que las chicas no sabían jugar al fútbol. Aunque el deporte favorito de Bobby era la hípica. Quería mucho a su yegua Cometa, y cuando murió estuvo sin montar durante un año.

Yo desempeñaba el papel femenino, supongo.

3.

Nate y mamá tuvieron una vida parecida. Ambos, a los dieciocho años, se fueron a estudiar a Estados Unidos y se quedaron allí. Mi madre nació en Inglaterra, y Nate en Australia.

La diferencia es que a Nate, ningún gilipollas le violó una noche y le dejó embarazado.

Se conocieron a los diecinueve. Yo tenía un año, y mamá me llevó a una revisión del médico. Allí se encontró con Nate, quien estaba esperando a que a su amigo, quien se había desmayado por mucho alcohol en la sangre, le dieran el alta.

Y de ahí, hasta ahora. Nate ha estado toda la vida conmigo, sin embargo nunca le llamé papá, a pesar de que le quería como a uno.

La familia de Nate era pobre, y desde que él se fue ahorraron para poder volar a Estados Unidos y visitarle. Nate les ayudaba enviándoles dinero siempre que podía, pero nosotros tampoco podíamos desprendernos de mucho.

Un verano, la familia de Nate se pudo permitir el viaje.

Vino la abuela Paloma, Jackie y Jim, que son los padres de Nate, su hermana melliza Úrsula con su marido Peter y sus hijos Rick y Harry.

—Podemos irnos a un hotel —ofreció Jackie.

—No, mamá. Hay una habitación de invitados. Ahí dormiréis junto con la abuela, hay suficientes camas plegables.

—Úrsula y Peter, podéis dormir en nuestra habitación —dijo mi madre —. Nosotros dormiremos en el sótano. Y vuestros hijos dormirán con Lou.

Mamá me acarició el pelo.

4.

Recuerdo lo primero que dijo Rick cuando nos quedamos a solas él, Harry y yo. Miró a su hermano y soltó las siguientes palabras:

—¿Entonces si le digo hijo de puta no se va a enterar?

Yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

No hablo. Nate sí habla, y Bobby y Tommy también. Pero yo no. Soy lo que se llama un sordomudo, Julian igual. Aunque no lo soy del todo. A veces he hablado con Nate. Pero no me siento cómodo utilizando un lenguaje que no puedo sentir. Entonces, como ninguno de los hermanos sabía lenguaje de signos, cogí un folio de mi escritorio y un bolígrafo y escribí: «Sé leer los labios». Cuando se lo enseñé, Rick enrojeció.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Yo le quité importancia con un ademán.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Harry Styles sonreír. Y al instante me alegré de que mi sentido fallido fuera el oído y no la vista.

5.

Pasó. Pasó y yo no pude evitarlo.

—«¿Pero no sois primos?»—dijo Bobby por señas con cara asustada.

—«No. Nate no es mi verdadero padre, ¿recuerdas?»

—«Ah, es verdad.»

En una semana, yo ya respiraba Harry. Me enamoré a mis quince años como un tonto. Me ponía nervioso cuando él se acercaba, se me aceleraba el corazón y no era capaz de mover mis manos correctamente. Era bochornoso.

Y yo me sentía tan estúpido. Harry era un chico muy guapo. Alto, de piel pálida pero saludable, ojos verdes —¡verdes! —pelo castaño rizado y largo y unos hoyuelos preciosos en las mejillas cuando sonreía. Nunca llevaba ropa de color, solo negra. Úrsula se quejaba mucho de eso.

Una vez, me atreví a hacer una cosa. Era de noche, y estábamos los dos en el cuarto y Rick. Y yo le dije a Harry que me gustaba, muy rápidamente. Claro que él, aunque no hubiera estado concentrado en sus mensajes, no lo habría entendido. Pero algo era algo.

No podía confesarme. Yo era una mierda, así me veía. Y Harry era tan guay...

6.

Siempre acompañaba a mi madre a hacer la compra. Ese día Jackie y Úrsula se vinieron también.

Cuando volvimos, yo fui a mi cuarto a leer un rato antes de comer, y me encontré en la cama una nota en la que ponía que era muy bonito.

Me hizo gracia que utilizara esa palabra. Bonito. Se me hacía adorable.

Sin embargo, no iba firmada. Miré a los dos hermanos. Rick estaba en el ordenador y Harry dormía en la litera de arriba. Toqué el hombro de Rick para llamar su atención.

Señalé el cartel con expresión interrogante.

—Ah —dijo —. Harry.

Cogió un folio y lo hizo una bola. Lo tiró hacia su hermano e impactó en su cabeza, despertándolo. Yo sonreí divertido.

—Louis se ha dado cuenta de tu declaración.

No entendía qué pasaba. ¿Declaración? No era posible. Incluso llegué a pensar que había leído sus labios mal.

Harry se sentó en la cama con las piernas colgando y sonrió en mi dirección. Hizo las señas de «me gustas».

Le gustaba a Harry Styles.

7.

Tengo treinta y dos años. Y sigo diciendo que el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando Harry me llevó al centro comercial.

Había pasado una semana desde que encontré su nota. Y Harry me dijo: «Eh, podemos ir al centro comercial si quieres». Recuerdo que casi me rompo el cuello de la fuerza con la que asentí.

Era una cita con Harry Styles.

Él me enseñó su móvil, había abierto las notas.

—Puedes hablar por aquí, ya que no puedo entender cuando mueves las manos. ¿Me enseñarías lenguaje de signos?

Asentí.

—Guay. Nate ya me ha enseñado alguna que otra palabra. Mira.

Hizo el gesto de «bonito». Me derretí.

—Bueno. Uhm, Nate habla. ¿Por qué tú no?

Escribí en mis notas.

—«Nunca he escuchado mi voz. No sé regularla y me es difícil hablar con ella. No se me entiende bien y eso. Y me da vergüenza. Solo hablo a veces con Nate. Pero muy pocas.»

—Seguro es muy bonita.

Me habló de que en Australia no sacaba buenas notas. Me dijo que era algo así como malo. Fumaba, se saltaba clases... Yo le pregunté si se liaba con muchas chicas.

Él sonrió.

—Con algún chico. ¿Por qué?

—«En mi colegio hay de esos «chicos malos». Y están todo el rato chocando lenguas y fumando. Es asqueroso.»

Saqué la lengua como señal de que iba a vomitar.

—Eres adorable.

No entendía cómo podía gustarle. De verdad que no.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer a ti?

Me lamí los labios y pensé.

—«Me gusta leer, ver series. No soy muy interesante.»

La estaba jodiendo, pensaba en aquel momento.

—Venga. ¿Color favorito?

—«Rosa» —escribí y se lo enseñé algo avergonzado.

—El mío es el negro —dijo, y sonrió —. ¿Qué es lo que siempre has querido hacer pero nunca te atreviste?

Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero antes quería saber su respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Muy fácil: Enamorarme.

Bajé la vista al suelo. Me notaba nervioso, estaba sudando. Escribí.

—«Llevar falda.»

Oh, Dios, no me puedo creer que dijera eso. Era algo que no sabía nadie sobre mí. Lo mucho que me gustaba imaginarme con esas delicadas prendas. Seguro se burlaba.

—Pues vamos.

Me cogió de la mano, pero yo le detuve.

—«¿Adónde vamos?»

—A una tienda. A ver cómo te quedan las faldas. Faldas rosas.

Sonreí.

—«¿Lo dices en serio?»

—Es hora de que te atrevas a hacer aquello que te da miedo, justo como yo lo hago.

Ignoré ese último comentario. ¿Se refería a su miedo al amor?

En la tienda vi una falda de color rosa claro, vaporosa y por encima de las rodillas. Me quedé absorto contemplándola.

Harry tocó mi barbilla e hizo que le mirara.

—¿La quieres?

Yo asentí, temeroso.

Harry la cogió y se dirigió a los probadores.

Cuando me la puse dentro del cubículo y me miré en el espejo, la emoción fue inexplicable. Me sentía tan bonito. A pesar de los pelos de mis piernas y de que estaba seguro de que era chocante ver a un chico vestido así. Me sentía una princesa.

A través del espejo vi que Harry había pasado un brazo por la cortina. En sus notas del móvil preguntaba si podía verme.

Salí del probador a pasos cortos, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espada y seguramente rojo como un tomate.

—Estás precioso.

Harry se acercaba a mí, me miró de arriba a abajo y acarició mi mejilla. Dios, ¿qué estaba pasándome? Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

De repente llegó la nada. Silencio. Oscuridad. Tan solo había algo que me impedía pensar que estaba muerto. Y era Harry. Sus labios en los míos, el calor de su boca cuando nos separábamos unos segundos, sus manos congeladas en mis mejillas ardientes, mis manos que rozaban su chaqueta. Me empujó a dentro del probador y ahí su lengua, como poseída por un hechizo, secuestró mi boca e hizo con ella lo que quiso. Y su cuerpo se acercó más al mío, sus manos me agarraron por los brazos y los colocaron en su cuello y luego bajaron a mi cintura.

En aquel momento respirar me parecía secundario.

Abrí los ojos y me inundé de verde. Él sonreía. Me tapó los ojos y yo noté sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

Años después, me contó qué era lo que me había dicho.

—Quiero enamorarme de ti.

8.

Por aquella época deseaba tanto oír a Harry hablar y reírse. Siempre se reía a carcajadas, y yo disfrutaba con las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos, con sus hoyuelos y sus ojos brillantes. Pero ansiaba más y me jodía no poder conseguirlo. Me ponía muy triste.

También me ponía feliz cuando Harry me besaba. Amaba sus labios, tenía que estar continuamente viéndolos, me los sabía de memoria. Me sabía de memoria cómo los movía cuando decía Louis. Y amaba eso, lo amaba. Amaba cuando decía mi nombre, y cuando me acariciaba la mejilla, y cuando me compraba faldas. También tenía algo de remordimiento porque siempre se gastaba la paga en mí.

Me hacía reír cuando utilizaba mal los signos. Una vez quiso decir café y acabó diciendo enrollarse. Fue la primera vez que me oyó reír, y dijo que mi risa era muy bonita. Casi me muero allí mismo.

A finales de junio mis padres decidieron salir a cenar con los padres de Harry, los de Nate y la abuela Paloma. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, Rick empezó a vestirse para una fiesta. Yo pensé en llamar a mis amigos.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Rick —. ¿No quieres pasar una velada solo con Harry?

Me guiñó un ojo. Yo me mordí el labio, indeciso. Sí quería, pero me daba mucha ansiedad.

—Podemos ver una película —propuso, entrando a la habitación.

Yo asentí. No podía decir otra cosa. Cogí mi móvil y escribí:

—«Con subtítulos, por favor. Y la elijo yo». –Añadí un emoticono sonriente.

—Claro.

Ya solos, Harry hizo palomitas.

—¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? Ponerte una falda.

Sus ojos brillaban esperanzados, y yo también deseaba ponerme una, así que sonreí y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Elegí una falda negra de pliegues que cubría la parte superior del muslo. Cuando Harry la vio, insistió mucho en que me la probara y cuando me vio con ella, me besó con fuerza. Así que asumí que le gustaba. Yo me sentía desprotegido, pues era muy corta. Pero cuando me miraba en el espejo, me gustaba. Decidí superar mi vergüenza.

Al volver al comedor, Harry se quedó pasmado. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. Dijo que era bonito y luego, por primera vez, me besó en el cuello. Recuerdo que se me escapó un gemido. Noté como vibraban mis cuerdas vocales y la sonrisa de Harry en la fina piel. Puse mis manos en sus pectorales y le eché para atrás. Él me miró comprensivo y me acarició la mejilla.

Se sentó en el sofá y alargó una mano hacia mí. Yo sonreí y me senté a su lado, muy cerca. Le abrazaba y tenía mi cabeza en su pecho. Adoraba cuando me besaba en la mejilla.

9.

Estaba nervioso el día en el que mis amigos iban a conocer a Harry. Quería que todos se llevaran bien.

—Escúchame atentamente jovencito. Hazle daño —avisó Aka, señalándome —. Y te devolveremos el dolor multiplicado por cien, ¿capiche?

Harry rió. Yo le di un codazo a Aka. Era muy posesivo a veces.

—Intentaré no hacerle daño. Lo prometo. Y si se lo hago. —Me miró —. Seré el primero que querrá un castigo.

Miré a Bobby. Estaba con su cara de voy-a-vomitar-arco-iris-y-me-encanta.

Le presenté a todos y juntos empezamos a jugar a las cartas.

—¿Jugamos a siete minutos en el paraíso? –dijo mi amiga a la vez que movía las manos.

Julian negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Solo una ronda —dijo. Nos cogió del brazo a Harry y a mí y nos metió en el armario.

Estaba oscuro. No podía leerle los labios a Harry. Nuestros móviles estaban en la mesilla de la cama. Notaba su respiración. Notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a él. Estrujé mis manos en su cazadora de cuero. Él estaba inmóvil. Me puse de puntillas (Harry era mucho más alto que yo) y rocé mis labios con su cuello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Me quedé quieto, avergonzado. Harry me agarró de la cadera con ambas manos y me besó.

Me quería devorar. Y yo a él. Harry sabía... sabía a lo más delicioso que jamás podré probar. Sabía a gloria, a esperanza, a risa y a felicidad. Sabía a mariposas en la barriga, a corazón bombeando sangre a la velocidad de la luz. Dios, Harry sabía a Harry.

De repente, sus labios se movieron a mi cuello, y yo me noté gemir otra vez. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, le quité la chaqueta y luego me di cuenta de que se estaba quitando la camiseta. Su torso era frío, pero me sentía a gusto cuando lo tocaba. Y no paraba de pensar en si emitía los mismos sonidos que yo, y como sonarían, y como sonarían si los gritara, libre de toda atadura y como sonarían los míos.

Mi mano bajó a sus pantalones porque es lo que sentí que se debía hacer, y él me estampó contra la pared y me besó con más fuerza. Sujetó mi mano y la colocó en el bulto entre sus piernas, la metió dentro del pantalón. No sentía el aire, se estaba extinguiendo en el pequeño espacio. No me atrevía a meter mi mano debajo de los calzoncillos, así que le acaricié por encima. Recuerdo la presión que mi erección ejercía en mi ropa interior, pero Harry no me tocaba ahí. ¿Debería llevar su mano hacia allí, justo como él había hecho? Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, se abre la puerta del armario. Bobby se reía.

Ya con luz, pude ver a un sonrojado Harry encima de mí, sin camiseta y con un torso con una mariposa en el estómago. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y mi mano estaba en sus pantalones. No me quise imaginar cómo estaba yo. Me alejé de él rápidamente.

Fui al baño para calmarme un poco, pero en mi mente solo estaba la imagen del pelo de Harry alborotado y de sus rizos rozándome las mejillas.

10.

Las semanas que sucedieron al acontecimiento del armario me las pasé viendo porno a escondidas. Hizo que mi tensión se disparara, ya que el pánico de que me pillaran era fuerte.

Yo sabía lo qué quería hacer con Harry, pero no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, ni qué.

A mitad de agosto se dio otro día en el que nos quedamos solos. Días antes, le había pedido a Bobby consejo: ¿Cómo hacer que un hombre se interese sexualmente por ti? Ella no tenía más experiencia que yo, pero sí más información y me dejó unas medias de rejilla. Hasta ese día había dudado de usarlas, pero cuando llegó el momento, decidí cargar con todo el equipo.

Cuando Harry me vio, con esas medias y la falda negra que le gustaba tanto, exclamó un «qué coño». Mi yo pervertido (un yo muy recóndito dentro de mi personalidad) pensó en responderle un «más bien qué polla», pero no podría entenderme y tenía el móvil lejos. Pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera podido hablar, agradezco ser sordo.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Me miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa contenida.

—Lou, ¿qué es todo esto?

Hice el gesto del café. Él lo entendería. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro?

No me miraba a mí cuando lo dijo, si no a mis piernas, aunque mantenía la cabeza recta.

Asentí con una sonrisa y le besé.

11.

Al final del verano, la familia de Nate tuvo que regresar a Australia.

Yo no me enteré, pero al parecer Harry tuvo una gran discusión con Nate y sus padres. Quería dejar el instituto y quedarse conmigo.

Una tarde antes de su partida, fuimos al parque y nos tumbamos en la hierba, al lado del estanque.

Le miré de arriba a abajo, tumbado de costado, con su ropa negra y su pelo revuelto. Sus ojos verdes. Esta vez no sonreía.

Debíamos decir algo. Los dos lo sabíamos. Y sin embargo, permanecimos con los labios y las manos quietas abrazándonos y besándonos.

Había llorado tanto los últimos días. Y Harry, a Harry no lo había visto llorar. Pero sé que también lo pasó mal. Solo queríamos estar lo más juntos posible lo máximo posible.

Se iba a ir, me iba a dejar solo. Después de todo. Y no podíamos hacer nada.

Le abracé con fuerza, sin miedo a romperle una costilla.

12.

El coche de Nate era de color plateado. Estaba algo desgastado, pero era amplio y útil.

Se dirigían al aeropuerto.

Yo no había podido dormir. Estuve mirando las musarañas toda la noche, tejiendo una red de pensamientos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y abrazando a Harry.

—Todos a bordo, dejémosles un momento —ordenó Úrsula.

Harry y yo nos quedamos solos, bueno, más o menos solos. No podíamos ignorar a los mirones tras el cristal de las ventanas.

Escribí en las notas:

—«Has estado todo el verano aprendido palabras en el lenguaje de signos por mí».

Era cierto. Harry no había parado de aprender. Incluso a veces, al final del verano, utilizábamos más las manos que los mensajes.

Hizo el gesto de «No es nada».

Me acerqué a él, con una sonrisa triste intentado contener las lágrimas. Pasé mi brazo derecho por su cuello, el otro llevé a mi nuez.

—Ha... rry —dije, sintiendo las vibraciones de mis cuerdas vocales. Las manos de él me sujetaron con fuerza las caderas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos —. Te quiero.

Me besó con pasión y yo le devolví el beso. Deseé no poder separarnos, quedarnos pegados para siempre.

—Yo también te quiero, Lou.

Envolvió mi cara con sus manos.

—Sigue llevando faldas.

Sonreí pero ya no pude ocultar mis lágrimas. Me las quité con la mano y antes de que se metiera en el coche, volví a besarle.

Mamá me abrazó cuando el automóvil se perdía ya en la lejanía.

Ojalá al joven Louis, para que no sufriera, le hubieran dicho que un año después, Harry empezaría su carrera en Estados Unidos. Que iría a su casa sin avisar y que nada más verle, le explicaría que su voz era aguda y dulce. Que su voz eran cantos de pájaro, que su voz era chocolate, que su voz era la tela de la falda negra de pliegues.


	3. Chapter 3

  **Tercera historia: El portal de los ángeles caídos**

Cuando tenía diez años vi a un ángel y me hice su amigo. 

Mi historia es la siguiente: Papá se fue a mi llegada y mamá murió a su ida. Tessa regresó a la muerte de mamá y el primer borracho se la llevó a ella cinco años después. Un coche negro vino a su muerte y me llevó a un lugar con muchos niños y meses después con el segundo el borracho. El segundo borracho quiso matarme tres años después y a mí me volvieron a llevar al País de los Niños Tristes. Dos años después salí de allí con la tercera borracha y en el colegio conocí al ángel y me hice su amigo sin saber que un humano no puede procesarle simple amistad a un ser alado.

Cuando Louis Tomlinson fue empujado del cielo por ángeles envidiosos, se llevó dos pedacitos de su hogar con él. Me gustaba observar su brillo tenue, incluso cuando se derretían, aunque cada lágrima se transformaba en un cuchillo clavándose profundo en mi pecho. Sin embargo, a Lou no le gustaba que le mirase. Quizá no era merecedor de un portal directo al paraíso.

Una vez rocé sus labios y todavía sigo teniendo cargos de conciencia. Nos quedamos a dormir en casa de la tercera borracha. Viendo una película, al ángel le venció el sueño. Tenía los labios separados y brillantes por la saliva celestial, y yo no me pude resistir. No debería haberlo hecho, él no me dio permiso. Lo peor es que nunca tuve el valor de confesárselo.

Muchas veces soñé con él. Todo sueños puros. Porque todos nacen de mi profundo amor. Lo único que hay algunos que puedes contarle a la tercera borracha y otros no. Sueño con su piel dorada y brillante, con sus pedazos de cielo y sus labios de cereza paradisíaca. En ocasiones me dice que me quiere y en otras no le dejo hablar.

Cuando pasó, el demonio que se enamoró del ángel y del que me hice su amigo vino a verme. Fue hacia mí y me empujó. Mis huesos crujieron cuando chocaron contra el ladrillo.

—¡Gilipollas! —Gritó, rompiendo el viento.

Me golpeó. Me toqué el labio. Al mirar el dedo, estaba manchado de sangre. Me cogió por el cuello de la camiseta.

—¡Eres gilipollas, Styles! —Sentí su saliva en mi rostro –. ¡Él te amaba, cabrón! Sollozando, el demonio me abrazó. —Te amaba.

Aquello sonó como si quisiera reparar el viento. Justo en ese momento lo entendí: Louis Tomlinson había conseguido volver al cielo.

Lo que no entendía, es lo que el demonio murmuraba entre sollozo y sollozo. Eso no me entraba en la cabeza.

El ángel se enamoró de un demonio despiadado al empezar la secundaria. Su tamaño rozaba los dos metros y su espalda era ancha debido a ser el capitán del equipo de natación. Sin embargo, yo no alcanzaba a concebir que simplemente por nadar pudiera tener esa envergadura, así que pensé que las palizas también eran una buena fuerza de hacerte fuerte. El color favorito del demonio despiadado era el negro. Toda su ropa era negra y lisa, sin ningún tipo de estampado. Nunca se separaba de su cazadora de cuero y de su collar de pinchos digno de un perro bulldog. Uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad era cómo se llamaba el demonio despiadado. Todos le llamaban Cicatriz, con seguridad debido a una que le adornaba el lado izquierdo del rostro desde la ceja hasta la barbilla. Como es natural, el demonio despiadado, al igual que toda criatura, se quedó prendado del ángel. Y se aprovechó de que Louis también lo estaba de él. Fueron tres meses de continuo sufrimiento. No, no hablo de mi sufrimiento. Mi sufrimiento no importa. Lo único que importa es que un maravilloso ángel sufrió golpes, malos tratos, violaciones y gritos de un demonio despiadado y que yo, que conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano a Louis, no me di cuenta. Que no supiera ver a través de sus sonrisas temblorosas y de su maquillaje. Zayn sí. Y por eso le estoy eternamente agradecido. El demonio que se enamoró del ángel y que se convirtió en mi amigo salvó a mi Lou. Se peleó con Cicatriz cuando él estaba insultando delante de todos a mi ángel, y juntos se fueron en la moto de Zayn. Yo mientras jugaba a un videojuego en casa, celoso. El ángel le dijo a Zayn que necesitaba verme. Louis me abrazó aquel día nada más verme y sollozó en mi hombro. Supe lo que había pasado.Zayn siempre consigue que me de cuenta de las cosas.

Te puedes reflejar en el ataúd de Louis. Es negro brillante, con aristas doradas. Tengo la necesidad de levantar la tapa. Quiero verle por última vez. ¿Se estaría descomponiendo? ¿Estaría ya desapareciendo su hermosura? Puede que ya no tenga labios. O que se le esté cayendo el pelo. Puede que el alrededor de su ojo ya esté en musculo vivo, o puede que ya se vea el hueso. Pienso en él otra vez en casa, con los demás ángeles. Supongo que tu hogar es tu hogar, a pesar de que allí haya un montón de ángeles malos. Quizá le empujen otra vez. Quizá lo hagan.

La tercera borracha me pone una mano en el hombro. Me encanta la tercera borracha, y me gusta más cuando está sobria.

—Cuando me muera, quémame. No quiero que mi cuerpo se haga pedazos lentamente.

Me alegra ver que no soy el único que piensa en esas cosas.

Asiento y ella se va. Zayn también se refleja en el ataúd. Levanto la vista y le miro.

—Él te amaba. —Volvió a decir. Siempre está diciendo eso. Pero no lo entiendo.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? Louis. Louis te amaba.

Niego con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la ridiculez de eso.

—No. Imposible.

—¿Imposible? —Zayn se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo —. Siempre estaba confiándome sus sentimientos por ti.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me niego, me niego, me niego a llorar.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Acaso va a cambiar algo? ¿O quizá crees que si me hubiera declarado, Louis seguiría vivo, Zayn? Porque no es cierto. No es cierto. Quizá hubiera estado más tiempo, pero al final habría vuelto a su hogar.

Zayn me suelta, de sus ojos estaban a punto de brotar cascadas.

—¿Eso pensaste, no? Cuando viniste a mí y me pegaste el puñetazo. Que yo lo había matado —digo, sintiendo la rabia crecer por todo mi cuerpo.

—Estaba... estaba destrozado. Completamente roto. Sigo... sigo estándolo.

Incapaz de contenerme, le empujo.

—Yo le amaba. Le quería. Hubiera disparado una puta bala contra mi sien y contra la de cualquiera si eso le hubiera salvado la vida. Tú no sentías lo mismo que yo. Yo le quería de verdad, tú no. Tú solo veías en él que era hermoso y que era bueno. Mi amor iba más allá. Cosas inexplicables y que ni si quiera sabría definir que estaban en Louis y que no voy a poder volver a encontrar en ninguna otra persona.

—Eh, eso no te lo permito. Yo amaba a Louis tanto como tú.

—¡No! —Mi puño impacta contra su mejilla —. ¿Tú estás completamente roto? Entonces yo me he desintegrado en pedazos.

Dos hombres vinieron a sacarme de la iglesia.

En casa de la tercera borracha hay un reloj en cada habitación. Ahora cierro los ojos y escucho el tic tac del que está en el salón. Aquí, en este mismo asiento del sofá, es donde besé al ángel. Estoy seco. Nunca te das cuenta de que has derramado demasiadas lágrimas en tu vida hasta que, de repente, no lloras por algo por lo que tendrías que llorar. Es horrible eso. Porque notas como cada órgano de tu cuerpo se retuerce de dolor. Y es algo tan infinito. No tiene principio ni fin. Es para siempre, en el momento en el que lo sufres. Para siempre hasta que para. Una eternidad.

Oigo como la tercera borracha llega a casa. Ella es alta y muy delgada, y tan blanca que a veces se le notan las venas de los brazos. Tiene el pelo castaño ondulado y largo hasta las axilas, pero se lo recoge en una coleta. Sus ojos tienen profundas ojeras y siempre están tristes, aunque a veces alcanzo a ver un brillo que no entiendo. Siempre lleva en el cuello una cadena de oro con un medallón que se abre y tiene la foto de su esposo y su hija, que murieron hace mucho en un incendio. A raíz de eso empezó a beber.

Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y me acaricia el pelo. Cuando lo hace, o cuando se me queda mirando en silencio, cosa que pasa mucho, siempre dice la misma frase.

—Que niño más guapo me trajeron.

La tercera borracha es muy inteligente. Tiene tres carreras. Periodismo, filología inglesa y filosofía. Pero dice que ahora el alcohol ha causado demasiado daño. A mí todavía me parece muy lista, pero supongo que de joven lo era mucho más. Ella dice que como la inteligencia está en la cabeza, su cabeza tiene que estar bien para funcionar, y como no lo está, no sirve de nada. Por eso no trabaja en ningún periódico y tiene apartada la novela que está escribiendo, y limpia en casas.

Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Me ofrece uno y niego. Ella se lo enciende y le da una profunda calada antes de mirarme.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Como desees.

Tras eso, se va del salón. Creo que me duele no haberlo sabido. Pensaba que estaba bien en nuestra Tierra. Pero, ¿cómo iba a estarlo si nuestro mundo está podrido y ha conocido el paraíso? ¿Zayn lo sabía? ¿De verdad pude haberle salvado? Robarle un beso a su boca celestial. El beso que le salvó. Quizá le fallé. Quizá ahora está mirándome y me odia. Puede que quisiera ver cuánto se le necesitaba en nuestro mundo, y al no obtener respuesta, dio por hecho que era el momento de partir. Pero Louis, sí que se te necesita. Te necesito.

Alguien llama a la puerta, pero yo no me levanto. No tengo fuerzas. La tercera borracha es quien abre. El demonio que se enamoró del ángel y del que me hice su amigo se acerca a mí. Tiene un rasguño en la mejilla. Se sienta a mi lado. Durante un tiempo no decimos nada.

Me pongo a pensar en esa vez en la que nos besamos. No fue como el beso con el ángel. Estábamos en mi casa. Los tres.

—¿Por qué esta vez no hacemos algo más divertido? —Se quejó Louis.

—¿Cómo qué? —Inquirí.

A Louis se le iluminaron sus pedacitos de cielo.

—¡A un juego de beber!

Corrió hacia el salón, donde se encontraba la tercera borracha. Zayn y yo le seguimos.

—Señora Styles, ¿sabe algún juego de beber?

Ella nos sugirió uno que era de preguntas culturales. Si lo hacías bien no bebías, pero si lo hacías mal tenías que elegir un trago o un reto. Ante la pregunta de cuándo comenzó la II Guerra Mundial —Zayn no presta mucha atención en clase— el demonio falló.

—Bebe o... —Louis lo pensó un momento —. ¡Líate con Haz!

Me duele recordar su risa. Zayn miró su copa y luego a mí. A continuación, se me lanzó. Las manos de Zayn las notaba calientes en mi cadera. Se las había ingeniado para levantar mi camiseta y poner sus manos en mi piel. Sus labios estaban húmedos y sabían bien. Sabían a peligro. A Infierno. A demonios. Era lo más alejado a Louis que podía saber. Era como si su lengua intentara llegar a una meta indefinible y moriría si no lo hacía. En cuanto noté mis pantalones apretar, me separé. Zayn es un demonio porque era amigo del demonio despiadado. Pero no es despiadado porque salvó al ángel y se enamoró de él.

—Las cuchillas son el portal de los ángeles caídos —susurro.

Zayn me mira, lo sé, pero yo no le devuelvo la mirada.

—Harry, para Louis tú eras el ángel.

—Un ángel no pega en las iglesias.

—Un demonio que se quiere redimir tampoco pega al ángel del ángel.

Fijo mi vista en Zayn, cuyas lágrimas caen silenciosas por su cara. Las observo y me doy cuenta: Al menos para el demonio todavía queda esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicatoria. 
> 
> A quien se tome el tiempo de leer esto.
> 
> A la promesa que seguramente no pueda cumplir.
> 
> A Vale, quien siempre me ha aguantado y ha leído sin quejarse todo lo que le envié.

**Cuarta historia: Malas situaciones**

No sé el porqué Harry tiene dentro a un demonio destructor que no le deja vivir en paz. Le conocí así aunque al principio no lo notara.

Es algo de lo que intento hablar con él, pero siempre me sonríe y cambia de tema. Y seamos sinceros, nunca seré capaz de negarle nada a Harry Styles si me dedica una sonrisa.

Cuando él y yo quedamos en una cafetería a tomar algo, me pongo firme antes de salir de casa. «Louis, debes averiguar por qué está así.» Me digo. Y al llegar, él está esperándome y me sonríe. Y yo olvido todo.

Por el día, Harry parece un hombre normal. Con el alma blanca, y la conciencia tranquila. Su sonrisa le llega a los ojos, que miran a la otra persona sin vacilación. Sus manos nunca tiemblan, su voz es pausada y serena. Nadie diría que ese hombre seguro de sí mismo pasa las noches en su apartamento con una botella de licor en la mano derecha y su móvil en la izquierda.

Tampoco sé cómo empezó a beber. Ahora que lo pienso, sé muchas cosas de Harry. Pero quizá no lo verdaderamente importante.

Harry es un jarrón roto en pedazos, encima de una mesa en el centro de una habitación por la que pasa mucha gente. Al verle, no advierten que está en trozos minúsculos, ven el jarrón completo sin ningún desperfecto, e incluso admiran lo bonito que es. Yo pasé por la habitación y me detuve enfrente del jarrón. Y al principio, me pareció lo mismo que les parece a los demás. Un jarrón entero y bonito. Pero a medida que me quedaba ahí, quieto, observándolo, fui viendo que tan solo era cerámica derruida. El jarrón ya estaba roto mucho antes de que yo llegara. Y seguía siendo bonito mucho después de que se rompiera. Por eso no volví a caminar. Me quedé ahí, viendo las piezas rotas, teniendo miedo de que si las intentaba arreglar, se rompieran en otros mil pequeños trozos.

A veces pienso que quizá lo mejor para mí sería irme. Conozco a Harry desde hace dos años y al echar la vista atrás, me doy cuenta de que mi estado de ánimo y mi salud mental han empeorado desde entonces. No sé si por su culpa. Lo único que sé es que él no me ha obligado a amarle, ni yo le amo a propósito. Sí, quizá lo mejor para mí sea irme antes de caer al vacío. Pero, cuando pienso en abandonarle, me doy cuenta de que prefiero morir a su lado que vivir lejos de él. Eso me lleva a pensar de nuevo en marcharme, ya que me doy cuenta de que el sentido de mi vida se ha convertido, literalmente, en Harry. Pero nunca lo hago. Siempre le cojo el teléfono.

No le he contado a nadie la clase de relación que tengo con este hombre. Tengo miedo de que me digan que me aprovecho de él. Es lo que yo pienso repetidas veces, y no estoy preparado para oírlo en boca de otra persona.

He llorado mientras sentía sus embestidas, he llorado mientras oía sus cumplidos, he llorado mientras notaba su piel rozar mi piel. Aunque él nunca lo viera.

Nadie entenderá nunca cuánto duele. Estoy en una cárcel en la que yo mismo soy el carcelero. Harry tan solo es el arma de tortura.

No dudo. Si mi vida y la de Harry nunca se hubieran cruzado, ahora sería más feliz. Pero no puedo culpar a nadie de mi desdicha. Ni siquiera puedo culparme a mí mismo de preferir a Harry antes que a la felicidad.

En los brazos de Harry siento muchas cosas. Me siento seguro, como si, pasase lo que pasase, un meteorito o la ira de Dios, tuviera inmunidad cuando él me rodeara. Pero también me siento sucio. Siento como si estuviera evitando que se curara, me siento débil, el hecho de que soy dependiente de él se realza y se burla en mi cara, mientras Harry me penetra. Él está de espaldas y no puede verlo. No me siento amado. La piel de Harry la noto fría, a pesar de que en toda la habitación quede impregnado el calor, el sudor y los gemidos de nuestra desesperación. Me besa y yo no paro de repetirme que no me quiere. Que está borracho. Que nos utilizamos mutuamente. En los brazos de Harry me siento yo mismo, y eso no es bueno en muchas cosas, aunque en otras sí. Salvajismo, libertad. En sus brazos podría conquistar el mundo. Pero se lo daría en cuanto lo tuviera. Se lo daría todo a él. Haría todo por él.

No sé lo que Harry siente cuando nos acostamos. Él me abraza y me penetra con fuerza, susurra mi nombre y me llama hermoso haciéndome estremecer. Pero, más allá de eso, no conozco sus pensamientos. Incluso puede que no se acuerde por la mañana. Quizá, si no me fuera en medio de la noche a mi casa, y me quedara a amanecer con él, se sorprendería al verme desnudo a su lado. Nunca hablamos de eso. Es como si no pasara. ¿Estaré loco? ¿Son esas noches producto de mi imaginación?

Me gustaría ver la cara de Harry al despertarse por la mañana. Temo que eso me haga llorar.

Si fuera yo quien se entregara al alcohol, seguro que Harry lograría sacarme del pozo. Pero soy egoísta y frágil. Y me romperé si intento que él salga ileso. Me romperé del todo.

Son las dos de la mañana. Los rizos de Harry rozan mi hombro. Las sábanas están frías y tengo la piel de gallina. Si me concentro, puedo oír su respiración regular. Está dormido. Y yo debería irme como cada noche.

Me levanto de la cama y busco a tientas mi ropa. Recojo del suelo mis calcetines, mis calzoncillos, mis pantalones, mi cinturón y mi camisa y mientras me cubro los pies, dejo, en una bola, el resto de la ropa a mi lado.

—Hoy no te vayas.

Me quedo helado. Dejo de ponerme los calcetines. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentan en intensidad. Se me seca la boca y tengo ganas de llorar.

Harry está llorando. Y me ha pedido que me quede. Ha dicho «hoy». ¿Será eso que sí se acuerda de nuestras noches juntos, y que por el día disimula con impecable eficacia?

No me atrevo a volverme. No me atrevo a seguir vistiéndome y a meterme en la cama. El alcohol probablemente siga en su sangre, será eso.

¿Qué hago?

—Por favor —susurra Harry con voz temblorosa.

Sentenciando mi respuesta.

...

El corazón se me encoge porque Harry no está a mi lado. ¿Ni siquiera durmiendo con él toda la noche podré ver su cara al recién despertar? No sé si levantarme de la cama, vestirme e irme o quedarme entre las sábanas un rato más. Se está a gusto, y es un sentimiento bonito para variar.

Me pidió que me quedara. El borracho Harry me rogó que me quedara. Me gustaría saber por qué. ¿Añoraba el calor de mi cuerpo? ¿Tenía miedo, en medio de la oscuridad, de estar solo?

Cuando cierro los ojos de nuevo, decidiendo dormir un poco más, un olor a huevos fritos llega a mi nariz.

—Te hice el desayuno.

Harry. Oh, Harry.

Harry camina hacia mí, su pelo largo recogido en un moño deshecho, su pecho desnudo y su sonrisa de siempre, que le llega a los ojos. Actor. Actor sería la profesión que debería elegir. Olvidémonos de la economía, Harry Styles ganaría una fortuna interpretando el papel de hombre de negocios equilibrado, seguro y feliz.

Me incorporo en la cama sonriendo sin mirarle a los ojos, noto los músculos de mi cara temblar. Yo no soy tan buen actor como Harry. Me invade una gran tristeza cuando deja la bandeja de comida sobre mi regazo.

—No tenías por qué —susurro.

Harry no contesta. Presiento que quiere decir algo como que me debía no haberse pegado un tiro en la sien, esta y muchas noches anteriores, pero que a cambio de eso, prepararme el desayuno no era suficiente y lo sabía. No lo dice porque, en verdad, es un pago muy pequeño, y él lo sabe y yo lo sé. Y él sabe lo que podría darme pero no puede. Y también sabe que agradezco mucho su desayuno, sabe que aunque no lo tuviera no me iría de su mano, sabe que estoy a su completa merced. Lo que yo no sé es si eso le gusta.

Me llevo un trozo de huevo a la boca y al instante noto los labios de Harry sobre los míos. Arden y están fríos a la vez. Me gustan y me disgustan. No sé como serían sus besos si estuviera enamorado de mí, pero sé que no serían como estos. Estos besos tienen la única función de la supervivencia, sus labios buscan el contacto más próximo para no congelarse, su corazón añora oír latidos que latan por él, y por eso se acerca a mi pecho, Harry necesita que alguien lo ame, porque no puede amarse a sí mismo.

Y, como otras veces, pruebo el sabor de sus lágrimas. Las mías, como llamadas por Harry, empiezan también a caer.

Nadie dice nada cuando nos separamos.

Yo quiero decirle que le amo, pero, ¿de qué serviría?

Me gustaría saber si, sobrio, piensa lo mismo de mi cuerpo, me gustaría saber si le gusto en un por dentro que no sea de la ropa. Me gustaría preguntarle si hay alguna posibilidad, y por qué no se enamora de mí. Diantres, ¿qué tengo de malo? Al mirarme en un espejo y tumbado en mi cama, distingo muchos defectos. Hace dos años, en el verano caluroso de Doncaster, estaba follando con mi mejor amigo y cada vez que sus palmas recorrían mi cuerpo me sentía amado. No tenía ningún pudor en mostrar mi piel. Era coqueto y salvaje. Me gustaba tener sexo. Ahora, es una tortura. No puedo hacerlo con nadie que no sea Harry porque me aterra tener que desnudarme delante de alguien, y tampoco tengo ganas de que no sea Harry. Y con Harry el placer es tan intenso y real como el hecho de que no me quiere.

¿Por qué no me quieres? Lo quiero gritar. Quiero morir gritándolo, desangrado por el desgarre que le hice a mi garganta. No me interesa ni la respuesta.

—Siento lo que te estoy haciendo, Louis.

Y lo peor es que lo siente.

...

Observo con atención su piel morena y sus ojos del color de los caramelos de miel y café que mi abuela guardaba en el bolso. No me creo que esté aquí. No sé por qué está aquí. Pero no hablo. No le pregunto. Solo le observo. Observo su cazadora de cuero y su camisa negra, y ese colgante con una concha, y el ligero pelo en el pecho que se ve por los botones desabrochados de la camisa. Su sonrisa. Sus labios rojos. Que me besan. Me besan. Le aparto.

—Lo siento —dice él, pero no lo siente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto por fin.

—Doncaster me asfixiaba y tenía ganas de verte. Todo indicaba que fuera a Londres y, más concretamente, a tu piso.

Señala las maletas.

—¿Dónde puedo deshacer el equipaje?

Durante unos segundos intento ponerme serio. Su comportamiento no es el adecuado. Presentarse en mi casa, sin avisar, besarme y autoinvitarse a ella. Pero acabo sonriendo.

—Pon las maletas en un rincón del salón. Dormirás en el sofá —digo.

—¿En el sofá? Vamos, seguro hay sitio para los dos en tu cama.

—No, Zayn —digo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Una pregunta, Tommo. ¿Dónde puedo dejar tu equipaje?

—¿Mi equipaje?

Con un dedo me señala de arriba a abajo. Luego me coge en brazos, mis piernas rodeando su cadera y me besa. Nos movemos, solo lo noto porque me está besando y no lo veo con los ojos cerrados. Me deja en la mesa de la cocina y hace un ademán de quitarme el suéter. Ahí lo paro.

—Zayn.

Mi mejor amigo mira mis manos pegadas a su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No me apetece.

Está extrañado. Él y yo siempre tuvimos una relación buena de amistad y sexo sin compromisos, sin amores y gilipolleces. Pero no nos hemos visto desde la Navidad del año pasado. Y las cosas han cambiado.

—Siempre te apetece.

En ese momento, mi móvil suena a nuestro lado. Y yo trago saliva. Me bajo de la mesa y lo cojo.

—¿Diga?

—Louis. —Su voz desesperada, vibrante y desoladora —. Nadie me quiere Louis —. Un gran quejido hace que pare de hablar. Su voz es mucho más grave que de costumbre, arrastra las palabras.

Miro a Zayn, que me observa con expresión confusa. Y trago saliva. Me obligo a no derramar ninguna lágrima.

—Yo te quiero.

—¿De verdad?

—Te quiero —digo, pero es más un ruego para que no haga lo que no quiero ni nombrar.

—Nadie me quiere.

Solo oigo sollozos. Mis pies se mueven solos, es mi cuerpo quien se pone el abrigo y coge las llaves.

—Yo te quiero Harry, te amo.

—¿Me amas?

—Voy para allá. No me cuelgues.

—Tú eres tan bueno conmigo, Louis, yo, yo me porto tan mal...

Miro a Zayn y le digo con la mirada que es urgente. Ya se lo explicaré como pueda más tarde.

Harry me necesita y yo no importo, dejé de importar hace mucho tiempo.

Nada más llegar a su apartamento le beso en los labios y le quito la ropa mientras él me tumba en la cama y también se deshace de mis estorbos.

Me gusta rodear el brazo de Harry con mis pequeñas manos. No llegan a cerrarse del todo. Me gusta abrir la boca mientras tenemos sexo, y no cerrarla en todo el acto, pues así los gemidos salen más fácil.

Tengo la sensación de que a Harry le gusta que quede claro que es mucho más alto, grande y fuerte que yo. Me abraza y se echa hacia delante, me envuelve el cuerpo con el suyo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Harry sabe follar. Harry es el chico que mejor me ha follado de todos. Tenía una amiga allí en Doncaster dos años mayor que yo, que me decía que cuanto mejor conocías el alma de una persona, mejor era el sexo. Si lo pienso, el alma de Harry para mí es un territorio inexplorado. Pero tampoco es que conozca muy bien mi propio alma. Creo que ella se equivocaba. El sexo no es mejor cuanto más conozcas a una persona, el sexo es mejor cuanto más te parezcas a ella. Y Harry y yo estamos rotos los dos.

Hay una cosa que me causa gracia. Y es que, en este caso sé, que tiene una debilidad con mi trasero. Sus manos están permanentemente en mis nalgas, y por las mañanas, cuando me agacho o camino delante de él, siento su vista clavada en esa parte de mi anatomía.

—No quiero follarte así —susurra en la oscuridad.

Entonces le pego la espalda a la cama y me pongo encima de él.

—No.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te follo.

Esa frase podría haberme inducido el orgasmo si no me hubiera controlado. Así mismo, me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar.

—Puedo mirarte a los ojos mientras te monto —digo.

—No. Siempre subes la cabeza, como si fuera feo.

Está sonriendo y yo tengo la necesidad de meter mi dedo en uno de sus hoyuelos.

Me coge de los brazos y me deja con suavidad en la cama, de espaldas. Y, también con extrema delicadeza, me abre las piernas. Harry siempre es muy cuidadoso en el sexo, como si en verdad me amara. Lo que no es así. Harry no me ama.

Mis dedos estrujan las sábanas cuando lo noto dentro. Abro la boca y salen los repetidos gemidos. Cierro los ojos.

—Ábrelos —pide, con voz entrecortada.

Pero no quiero hacerlo. Si los abro, no veré en ellos lo que quiero ver.

—Por favor.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Esa es la palabra clave. Los abro, y en ese instante, cuando los iris de Harry se clavan en los míos, lloro.

Él se preocupa.

—¿Por qué lloras?

No puedo. No puedo aguantar los incontrolables sollozos. Se mezclan con los gemidos, las embestidas no paran. Y de pronto, siento a Harry llorar, siento a Harry en mi cuello.

—¿Es por mí? —Solloza.

Y no sirve de nada negarlo. No sirve de nada ponerle alguna excusa tonta y cambiar de tema.

—Sí.

Seguimos follando, mientras llorábamos y gemíamos, hasta corrernos.

Fue Harry quien se durmió primero y yo, a las dos de la mañana, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Mi abatimiento, como por piedad del Señor, se vio recompensado a la mañana siguiente.

Su pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre, como si todos sus rizos se odiaran entre ellos y quisieran largarse aunque no pueden. Sus ojeras más profundas que por el día, los pequeños granitos de su cara, tan adorables. Los labios secos y cortados y sus hoyuelos.

Allí está Harry recién levantado.

Me ha visto llorar. Sabe que es por él. Una parte de la farsa se ha desprendido.

—No sonrías —susurro. Tengo la voz ronca, lo que en mí es raro.

Me besa. Son solo unos segundos. A nuestro alrededor, todo es silencio.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Me atrae hacia él y me agarra las nalgas. Meto mi barbilla en el hueco de su cuello y cierro los ojos. Mis brazos rodean su espalda.

No quiero moverme y a la vez sí.

—Debo irme —digo. Y trato de ignorar ese nudo en la garganta.

—Ah.

Me separo de él, me levanto de la cama y me agacho para coger mi ropa. Su vista clavada en mi trasero.

Quiero preguntarle qué significa todo esto. Qué significa que quiera que me quede hasta por la mañana y qué significa que quiera mirarme a los ojos mientras me folla. Puedo aguantar que juegue conmigo para tener sexo, puedo aguantar ser su ancla al mundo de los vivos sin que él sea mi barco, puedo aguantar que sepa que me hace estremecer y que moriría por él y que se aproveche de eso. No me importa que él necesite amor pero que no se pare a pensar en que yo también lo necesito, o que no le importe.

Pero no sé si aguantaré que quiera darme falsas esperanzas.

...

No era la primera vez que Harry me veía llorar. Pero yo siempre era el segundo en derramar las lágrimas.

—¿Tienes novio?

Zayn está cocinando espaguetis. Yo leo un libro en el sofá. Esa es su primera mención a mi huida anoche por la llamada de Harry.

—No es mi novio.

—Le dijiste que le amas.

—No es mi novio.

—Entonces, Louis, ¿qué pasa con ese chico?

Suspiro y cierro el libro. Zayn es mi mejor amigo. Siempre le he contado todo lo que pasa en mi vida. Sin embargo, nunca le hablé de Harry. Es el primer chico del que me he enamorado, el primer chico que me ha interesado, y es imposible conseguirlo por motivos que escapan a la comprensión de Harry y a la mía.

Me relamo los labios.

—Vamos, Tommo. Soy tu mejor amigo desde los cinco años.

—No lo entiendes. No lo vas a entender, no podrías.

—¿Crees que yo no he estado nunca enamorado?

—Ya no es amor. Dejó de serlo hace tiempo.

Ya no es un cáncer benigno. Ahora la enfermedad es peligrosa, y va directa a parar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Aún así sientes algo fuerte por él, ¿no? Por eso no te quieres acostar conmigo.

Por eso y porque a lo largo de estos dos años, he visto mi cuerpo transformarse en algo que no me gusta, a pesar de que no ha variado mucho desde los dieciocho años.

—Sí, Zayn. Eso lo sé. Que es fuerte. Y malo.

—¿No siente lo mismo?

—No.

—¿No es gay?

—Sí. Supongo. No lo ha... confesado aún.

—Auch. Qué malo es eso.

—Si me disculpas, Zayn, estaré leyendo en mi cuarto.

Él nunca fue bueno para consolar, y es uno de los rasgos más adorables que tiene. El que lo intente y le salga fatal siempre me hacía reír de lo ridículo que era. Pero que Zayn intente consolarme con respecto a Harry me resulta tan estúpido, tan inútil, tan irreal, que no puedo evitar sentir rabia, sentir ganas de llorar y darme cabezazos contra la pared.

Al final, solo lloro y acabo durmiéndome.

...

Harry me habló sobre su padre y yo lo conocí el invierno del año pasado.

Me lo describió como un hombre que nunca se rinde, con el trabajo y el éxito como prioridad, serio, cuya buena mirada es la mala mirada de los demás. Recuerdo perfectamente el momento. Estábamos sentados en un banco con un café en las manos. Le temblaba la voz y dudo que fuera del frío. No me miró a los ojos mientras hablaba de él, y Harry siempre mira a los ojos. Al menos cuando está sobrio, y al parecer ahora también ebrio.

—No estáis muy unidos, ¿verdad? —Advertí.

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego le dio un sorbo al café.

—Él siempre... ha sido muy estricto conmigo. Yo intentaba, uhm, ser el primero en todo, ser el mejor para que él estuviera contento. Pero nunca era bastante. Nunca será bastante.

Al principio, cuando lo conocí, parecía un hombre amable. Tanto él como su hijo estaban relajados mientras estábamos los tres juntos.

Y de repente, el último día que él iba a estar en Londres, pasó algo.

Habíamos decidido ir a pasear por las calles, cuando vimos a dos chicas besándose. Y él les gritó cosas que no voy a repetir y les señaló que había niños como si eso les fuera a traumar.

Luego, nos dijo que aquello era asqueroso.

Yo miré a Harry. Por aquella época, ya sabía que bebía, y ya nos acostábamos juntos y yo ya estaba perdido.

Siempre había creído que simplemente tenía miedo de salir del armario por los motivos normales que los homosexuales tenemos que padecer. El rechazo, el que no nos hablen de la misma forma... Yo mismo lo había sufrido en la adolescencia, a pesar de que mis padres son muy cariñosos y tienen la mente abierta. Pero no es así. Harry sabe que será rechazado si le confiesa a sus padres que le gustan los hombres. Su padre le odiará.

Cuando pienso en ello me doy cuenta de que mis padres son maravillosos y de que soy muy afortunado de tenerlos conmigo.

Quizá, pienso mientras observo a Harry esperando a que me aparte para que le deje pasar a mi apartamento, sus padres son una de las razones por las que está así.

—He traído comida —dice levantando la bolsa que trae y sonriéndome.

—Pasa.

Al entrar, Zayn, que estaba viendo una serie en la televisión, se levanta y va hacia nosotros.

—Hola —dice.

Harry me mira confuso.

—Él es Zayn, mi mejor amigo. Ha venido a pasar una temporada en Londres y se queda en mi piso.

—Oh, vale. —Sonríe —. Yo soy Harry, encantado. He traído comida china solo para dos, lo siento.

–Oh, no pasa nada. Iré a descubrir la noche londinense.

—Podemos olvidarnos de la comida china y pedir una pizza —propongo.

—No te preocupes, Tommo. Volveré borracho perdido y quizá me tiro a alguien en tu sofá. Adiós —dice, y se va.

Harry y yo nos quedamos solos. Sus hoyuelos me ciegan.

—¿Tommo?

—Ah. Así me llaman mis amigos de Doncaster. Por mi apellido —explico.

Harry asiente con la cabeza mientras se sienta y saca la comida de la bolsa.

—Louis. —Me llama.

Yo me siento a su lado.

—Me gusta el nombre de Louis —dice.

—Se me haría raro que me llamaras Tommo —digo alegremente. Es verdad. Sería como si dos universos paralelos se unieran. En Doncaster soy Tommo, en Harry soy Louis.

—Pero así te llaman tus amigos.

—Sí, pero en Doncaster. Tú eres de Londres, eres mi único amigo aquí. Eres, a parte de mis padres, el único que me llama por mi nombre.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —pregunta con algo de sorna. Puedo notar que aquello en verdad le molesta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eres especial para mí.

Harry tiene los ojos verdes. Cuando los miro mucho rato, me parecen bosques. Dos bosques que van de la luz a la oscuridad, y que saben esconderse muy bien de los depredadores.

–Louis.

Y tras pronunciar mi nombre me besa. Me quedo estático. Paralizado. No entiendo qué está pasando. Es tan confuso, que la rabia se apodera de mí y le empujo fuertemente.

—Lo siento. Yo solo... me odio. Me he portado tan mal contigo, estás destrozado por mi culpa.

—Me da igual —digo, porque es verdad. Lo sé a la perfección, él es el culpable. No le voy a mentir diciéndole que eso no es cierto, porque lo es. Solo puedo decir que me da igual.

—¿Lo ves? Ya no puedo con esto. Louis. Lo siento. Yo... necesito tu ayuda. No estoy bien. Soy un alcohólico. Seguramente tenga depresión y soy adicto a tus consuelos, Louis. Soy adicto a que respondas mis llamadas nocturnas y vengas a mi casa y me dejes desnudarte. Soy adicto al amor que sientes por mí.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer? -pregunto, las lágrimas me queman las mejillas —. ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Que salga de tu vida?

—No. No quiero eso. Quiero que tú me ayudes. Que me ayudes de verdad. Te lo ruego.

Ahora el bosque se ha cristalizado, y me ordena pasar.

—¿Cómo? —susurro.

—¿Sabes por qué soy así de fracasado?

Quiero decirle que no es un fracasado, pero eso no es importante ahora.

—No.

—Empecemos por ahí.

...

Tenía quince años.

Por aquella época conocí a John Paradise.

John no era como todos los demás en aquel colegio pijo. Él era un revolucionario y vio en mí a un revolucionario. Ocurrió el primer día de clases. Al sonar el timbre, se me acercó y dijo: «Eh, tú eres Harry Styles, ¿no? Leo tus columnas en el periódico escolar. Tienes talento.»

Al día siguiente, en el primer recreo, estábamos follando como conejos en los baños. No me preguntes cómo lo consiguió. No era especialmente guapo, aunque la labia compensaba el poco atractivo. Aún así, me parece increíble que, en un día, consiguiera que el único hijo de un rico, niñito de mamá y asustado de su sombra, decidiera no preocuparse por el qué dirían y el qué pasaría si los pillaran, y accediera a tener sexo con él por primera vez en los baños de su selecta escuela. La única respuesta que se me ocurre es que era John Paradise.

En fin, acabamos enamorándonos. Como locos. Nuestros mundos acabaron siendo el otro y se fusionaron y era perfecto.

Hasta que un profesor nos pilló besándonos en los pasillos y llamó a nuestros padres.

El dolor que sentí, cuando mi padre me pegó con su cinturón por una hora... no se comparaba a lo que sentía por John. No puedo explicarlo. Sabía que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver. Y eso era peor que los golpes. Todo se juntaba y explotaba en mi espalda desnuda. Y yo solo quería estar con John.

Ojalá mi padre se hubiera quedado ahí. Arruinó la vida del amor de mi vida. Sedujo a su madre e hizo que su matrimonio se acabara. Debió de sobornar a nuestros profesores para que fueran implacables con John y nos vigilaran. No me pude volver a acercar a él. John repitió curso.

Él ya fumaba, pero oí rumores de que había empezado con drogas más fuertes. Por razones aparentemente desconocidas, su padre perdió el empleo y a su madre le embargaron la casa. Que mi padre metiera la mano en ello es fácil, pues trabaja en el banco. Sé que él no pudo hacerlo todo, pero hizo mucho. Acabaron en la calle los tres, y John siguió con las drogas.

Un año después, mi padre, cenando, me dijo con una sonrisa que habían encontrado el cadáver de John en un edifico abandonado. Tenía una jeringuilla clavada en el brazo derecho. Fue una sobredosis, lo que no se sabe es si la provocó él mismo o fue un accidente.

...

Tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo. Sus lágrimas caían solitarias y en silencio. Y por una vez, yo no lloré después.

Me parecía increíble todo lo que su padre había hecho.

—Por eso no te puedo querer, Louis. Mi corazón murió con John.

Y, por fin, ha dado la patada definitiva. Tan dolorosa, tan profunda, que ni siquiera lloro. Me guardo el dolor. Y sonrío.

—Los corazones resucitan. —Le digo.

Harry esboza una sonrisa.

—El mío no.

Decido no contestar.

Tras una noche en vela, resuelvo contarle todo a Zayn.

Él dice que debería irme. Que es tóxico. Que merezco algo mejor.

A pesar de todo, Harry es mi amigo, y por lo menos ahora entiendo que necesita ayuda y que mi cuerpo y yo no somos suficiente. Por otra parte tampoco pienso que Alcohólicos Anónimos le pueda ayudar, pero creo que es pronto para ir a un psiquiatra. No sé si Harry está preparado.

El caso es que no le puedo abandonar. De maneras diferentes, el uno es importante para el otro.

Sigo enamorado. Con todas sus letras,  en mayúsculas, en negrita y subrayadas. Sigo enamorado hasta los huesos y más allá. De todo él. Y, aunque lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas y voy a luchar lo máximo posible para superarle y aún así seguir a su lado, no sé si podré.

Incluso, pienso, si me enamoro de otro hombre, seguiré enamorado de Harry. Ya es parte de mi ADN, me temo, como es parte del ADN de Harry amar a John.

Encontrar cosas de las que estás seguro en la vida es complicado y muchas veces erras. Yo estoy seguro de que le voy a amar hasta la tumba, de que nunca me corresponderá y de que siempre estaré a su lado.

Lo sé cuando le miro a sus ojos, que por fin dejan de fingir por el día —al menos ante mí—, y se muestran desnudos y tristes. Lo sé cuando le cojo de la mano y le digo que pase lo que pase, estaré con él apoyándole. Cuando le digo que entre por la puerta de ese grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos, y sea valiente.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Estarás siempre? —Susurra.

Sonrío.

—Siempre.

Y sé que el suave beso que ha seguido a mi respuesta es el más importante de todos los que hemos compartido. Lo recordaré hasta mi muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Última historia: Peligroso y adictivo**

Harry no se arrepentía de haberse alejado de la multitud porque ahora besaba a Louis Tomlinson.

En los sueños, no sabes cómo has llegado hasta ahí, solo que lo estás. Quizá fuera eso. Un sueño.

Louis Tomlinson sabía a melocotón, a nicotina y a lujo. Se preguntó qué debió estar sintiendo él con ese beso. Por su parte, Harry sintió adrenalina y culpa a la vez. Y notó la oportunidad de ascender al éxito. Si no fuera un puto sueño, claro.

—Estoy muy borracho —dijo el chiquillo de dieciocho años mientras le condujo sin romper los toqueteos a su habitación de hotel —. Quiero que me folles fuerte.

Posó las palmas de Harry en sus grandes glúteos y a consecuencia él tuvo que gemir. Qué sueño tan real.

—«Por favor» —rezó —. «Que no suene la alarma y me despierte».

Necesitaba una mamada falsa y necesitaba follar falsamente a ese adolescente malcriado.

Necesitaba sacarle una foto chupando su polla y mirándolo con inocencia. Sí, así.

—¿Te gusta mi polla? —Preguntó hipnotizado por completo. Louis Tomlinson asintió con la cabeza y se la metió toda en su boquita.

Necesitaba sacarle unas fotos desnudo en la cama jugando con las sábanas, necesitaba sacar una foto del delicioso ano de Louis Tomlinson siendo petado por su gran polla.

Necesitaba una foto de su pecho cubierto de su semen.

Oh, joder.

El sueño más alucinante que jamás tuvo.

...

Su jefe miró las fotos embobado. Su cara de asombro era para añadir una más al montón. Ojalá Harry hubiera tenido una cámara a mano y ojalá no se hubiera jugado su trabajo por sacarle una foto a ese hombre. Lo entendió perfectamente. Él también se sorprendió al despertar esa mañana en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que desde luego no era la suya, en un hotel de cinco estrellas en el que no se había alojado y al lado de la estrella pop adolescente del momento. ¿De verdad no fue sueño? Incluso se pellizcó y se dio un par de bofetadas en la cara para asegurarse. Tardó un poco en hilar la situación: Si de verdad se había acostado con Louis Tomlinson, de verdad le había hecho aquellas fotos con su cámara. Al salir del hotel sin que se despertara, fue directo a su piso y reveló las fotos. Y sí. Ahí estaban las deliciosas y controversiales fotos del ídolo del momento. Tuvo una erección pero no solo por lo que enseñaban las imágenes.

—¿Trucadas?

—Reales al cien por cien. —Le aseguró conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo coño...?

—Digamos que después de salir de fiesta, al chico le entró el calentón y yo me encontraba en el sitio perfecto: la entrada trasera al hotel.

Su jefe se empezó a reír como desquiciado. Se levantó de la silla y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca a Harry.

—Hijo, eres un genio. ¡No! Más que eso: un héroe.

Tras eso, Harry no pudo aguantar la sonrisa. Y no solo por lo que iba a suponer en su carrera profesional aquellas fotos del cantante desnudo en la cama, si no también por lo que podría conseguir cuando Lou supiera aquellas que se había guardado bajo la manga.

...

No hubo ningún cambio en el rostro de Louis cuando sus agentes le enseñaron la revista.

«Louis Tomlinson: ¡Pillado!» Decía el titular. «Fotos del cantante al desnudo que se asegura fueron hechas por un hombre. ¿Es el ídolo adolescente homosexual?» Decía un poco más abajo, en letras más pequeñas, como pie de foto de la imagen en portada, que era él en paños menores con las partes íntimas pixeladas por la revista.

—¿Algo que decir? —Preguntó al fin Raquel.

Louis suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que bebiera más de la cuenta y no fuera consciente de lo que implicaba que un desconocido me hiciera fotos. En ese momento solo pensaba en el morbo.

—¡Esto es serio! –Se escandalizó Jax —. ¡Puede ser el fin de tu carrera! El que salgas desnudo en una cama es lo de menos. Louis, tu mayor público son chicas adolescentes heterosexuales. Posan sus fantasías en ti, si se descubre que eres gay...

–Un momento —Interrumpió él —. ¿Dices que la gente solo compra mis discos porque tiene una mínima esperanza de acostarse conmigo? ¿No porque les gusta lo que hago ni nada de eso?

Hubo un silencio corto que pareció eterno.

—No es solo eso, Louis. —Samanta se dignó a hablar —. Las marcas no comercializan con algo polémico. Si Coca-Cola pone como imagen de su producto a un chico homosexual, los homófobos no comprarán ese producto, por lo que las ventas bajarán. Pero nadie deja de comprar algo porque alguien hetero lo represente.

Otro suspiro.

—Mirad. No considero necesario decir mi orientación sexual, porque a nadie le tiene que importar a quién me tiro o me dejo de tirar. Pero de ninguna manera lo voy a encubrir. Si las ventas bajan y las marcas no me llaman, habremos eliminado una parte de la escoria de mi vida.

Tras decir esto, Louis se levantó del sillón y se fue de la sala antes de que notaran que puede que sí esté un poco preocupado.

...

A las doce de la noche, Harry llamó a Louis. Había cogido su número de móvil hurgando entre sus cosas en la habitación de hotel.

—¿Diga?

—Debes de haberte dado cuenta de que las fotos que se han publicado no son las únicas que circulan por ahí.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué quieres? —Por fin respondió el muchacho, con la voz un poco temblorosa —. ¿Pasta? Tengo dinero. Puedo darte lo que necesites.

Harry sonrió.

—Muy inteligente, chico. Tan joven y ya hablas el idioma de los mayores.

Concordaron la cita y luego, se despidieron.

Harry no quería ser paparazzi. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de chantajear a un crío, de verdad que no. Él quería ser como Robert Capa, Henri Cartier-Bresson o Annie Leibovitz. Fotografía artística. Con eso soñaba desde que era un mocoso y su padre le regaló su primera cámara.

Pero el mundo real es como un pasillo de hostias que acaba desviándote de tu sueño hacia algo más mediocre, y por eso su trabajo era fotografiar rostros efímeros de personas que en unas décadas serían olvidadas.

...

Louis hipó.

Se le había hecho difícil venir. A consecuencia del escándalo, sus agentes le habían castigado. Así que tuvo que escaparse por la ventana de su habitación e ingeniar unos truquillos para que desde fuera no sospecharan que se había ido. Salió de casa pronto, porque en el momento en que sus pies tocaron tierra, le entraron unas ganas terribles de tomar algún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

Y por fin, aquí estaba, con una gabardina completamente pasada de moda, una gorra marrón horripilante y unas gafas de sol gigantes que ocultaban su bello rostro, observando con una sonrisa boba a la esbelta figura que se acercaba a él.

—¿Por qué sonríes, chico? —Fue lo primero que dijo.

Como respuesta, Louis se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó con pasión.

—El alcohol me pone caliente —susurró, mientras en medio del parque para niños intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Eh, eh, para. —Le detuvo Harry —. ¿Dónde está la pasta?

Louis suspiró y sacó el sobre con los mil dólares del bolsillo. El chantajista se lo guardó en su bolsa.

—¿Y ahora...?

El niño volvió a toquetear a Harry.

—Estás loco, muchacho —dijo Harry mientras le quitaba las manos de encima.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado —sugirió Louis con sus labios en el cuello del chantajista.

Un gruñido llegó a los oídos del artista y supo que ya lo tenía hecho.

—De acuerdo, vamos a mi apartamento.

—Una cosa más. —Harry, quien ya se había levantado del banco, se giró a verlo —. Dime tu nombre.

Contempló como el chantajista pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

—Harry. Harry Styles.

Louis rió. _Styles._ Menudo apellido.

...

Observó a Harry Styles encenderse un cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios. El humo inundó el espacio.

—Eres demasiado joven para ser alcohólico, ¿lo sabías? —dijo sin girar la cabeza para mirarle.

Louis le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho porque quiso. Habían estado follando durante horas, al punto de que había atardecido. Sabía que sus agentes le iban a pillar cuando subieran a avisarle de la cena y él no estuviera, pero joder, estaba con una máquina deliciosa del sexo, le daba igual todo, incluso que le sacara pasta.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú, señor fumador? —Se burló.

—Primero, solo fumo después de follar y segundo, tengo veintinueve.

Louis hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

—Bah, son solo diez años de diferencia.

—Once. —Harry sonrió.

—Pues eso.

Harry se preguntó con cuantas personas, a sus dieciocho años, ha debido estar este muchacho. Quizá ni se acordaba. Quizás haya perdido la cuenta o haya ciertas noches que solo eran negro para él.

—¿Puedes por favor no darme nunca las fotos para así poder seguir viéndonos? —Dijo, y se aferró más a su pecho.

—¿Sabes la de gente que se ha arruinado por el chantaje?

—No.

—Yo tampoco, pero supongo que habrá gente.

Harry se levantó de la cama para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero encima de su escritorio. Notaba la atenta mirada de Louis en su trasero. Tras eso, volvió a la cama. Se estaba tan a gusto.

—De todas formas, no pensaba pedirte muy seguido. Solo cuando lo necesitara y lo que necesitara. No soy avaricioso.

Louis se estiró para alcanzar el paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero de la mesilla de noche.

—Yo sí lo soy, Styles —dijo antes de metérselo en la boca.

...

Ya hacía tiempo que Louis se había ido de su apartamento cuando Harry acabó de cenar. Se tumbó en la cama y encendió el portátil. Desde su escritorio abrió su Spotify y buscó a Louis Tomlinson.

Era música para adolescentes. Todos los rostros que su cámara captaba eran de famosos que pertenecían a una época distinta de la de Harry. Si a eso le sumamos que ya de por sí el estilo del paparazzi era desfasado, nunca había escuchado una canción de Louis, o al menos no le había prestado mucha atención. Pero aquella vez le movió la curiosidad.

La canción más popular se llamaba _Last Time._ Era de su álbum debut homónimo. Mirando la fecha, Harry calculó que Louis tenía quince años en ese tiempo. Sabía que ese sencillo le había catapultado a la fama, Harry lo había oído alguna vez en algún bar, pero nunca lo había escuchado con atención.

Su voz era mucho más aniñada de lo que la tenía ahora, y ya era decir. La letra era simple y no muy interesante. Hablaba de un desencuentro amoroso y el cantante prometía que sería la última vez que caería en los trucos de su amado o amada, con quien compartía una relación intermitente. Nada del otro mundo. La melodía tampoco era espectacular. Rápida y alegre, con mucho retoque de ordenador y simplona, como la letra. Harry notaba cierto _autotune_ , también.

Escuchó el primer disco entero. Eran doce canciones, bastante parecidas entre sí, todas de amor y simples. A Harry no le gustó.

La portada del disco tenía un fondo azul clarito, las letras en negro y un Louis más joven y sonriente que vestía una cazadora de cuero y una camiseta blanca. Por aquella época, Harry ya llevaba años trabajando para la revista de prensa rosa en la que estaba ahora.

Su segundo disco, de un año después, se llamaba _The_ _Girl_ _Is_ _Evil_ _._ Como el primer sencillo. La canción no era muy distinta de todas las canciones de su primer  
disco. Hablaba de los continuos rechazos que una chica le daba a Louis. Básicamente, en el segundo disco no había ninguna evolución con respecto al primero y las canciones seguían aburriéndole.

En la portada, Louis, vestido con unos vaqueros negros apretados y una camiseta roja, acorralaba a una chica contra el capó de un descapotable negro. Los dos sonreían desafiantes. El título del disco también era negro, sobre un fondo marrón. Mientras que el nombre del cantante se mantenía con la misma tipografía que en el primer álbum, las letras del título eran desgarbadas y juntas, de trazo mediano.

Su último disco se llamaba _Volcano_ _,_ también como el primer sencillo, que hablaba de una chica que le gustaba mucho a Louis y que le iba a hacer explotar como un volcán en cualquier momento. Aburrida. Las melodías eran, si cabe, más digitalizadas.

Harry oyó hablar de una canción de este disco que aparentemente estaba dedicada a una famosa actriz. No se acordaba del título, así que buscó en internet. _Shadow_ _._ Era el segundo sencillo del álbum. Louis le decía a alguien que iba a ser ser su sombra. Harry pensó si no se habría marcado un _Every_ _Breath_ _You_ _Take_ _._ Esa canción tenía un ritmo un poco más complejo que no le desagradó, pero aún así no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, la última canción del disco, _Mad_ _,_ le sorprendió. Era la primera canción que no hablaba de amor —exceptuando a _Shadow_ _,_ con la que Harry dudaba—. Louis se sinceraba diciendo que todo a su alrededor le hacía sentir como si estuviera loco.

— _I_ _see_ _the_ _happy_ _people_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _can't_ _be_ _like_ _them_ _'cos_ _I_ _would_ _be_ _mad_ _._ _Maybe_ _I'm_ _mad_ _—_ susurró, citando la letra —. Hemos encontrado a la _Bohemian_ _Rhapsody_ _._

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

La canción era una balada tan solo a piano, con una letra simbólica y cuidada, que desentonaba con toda su discografía.

La portada del disco era Louis con la barbilla alzada en un fondo blanco, con una camiseta negra de tirantes. No estaba escrito ni el título ni el artista. Solo él.

También escuchó su último sencillo, que había salido hace poco y aún no tenía videoclip. Se llamaba _Break._ Volvíamos a lo de siempre.

Harry estaba confuso. Louis era capaz de más, lo había demostrado con _Mad_ _._ ¿Por qué hacía mierda?

...

Castigado dos meses. Perfecto. Bueno, se podía escapar por la ventana siempre que quisiera.

Lanzaba una pelota de tenis a la pared y rebotaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Luke.

—¿Pensamos ideas para el videoclip _de_ _Break?_

Louis no quería que _Break_ fuera el sencillo.

Había compuesto una canción genial llamada _Someone_ _Is_ _Watching_ _Me._ En ella hablaba de lo difícil que era vivir expuesto y lo molesto de no poder ir a alguna parte sin el flash de una cámara que aparecía en cualquier momento.

Pero sus agentes habían dicho que _Break_ daría más ventas porque parecería una venganza contra Avril Collins, una chica con la que Louis salió hace tiempo y que era una actriz famosa, que hacía de la protagonista en una serie de televisión sobre vampiros.

Ya habían utilizado a Avril antes. La verdadera canción como venganza se llamaba _Shadow_ _,_ porque la mujer era una pesada y no entendía que no estaba interesado en ella. Sus agentes le dijeron que una relación así aumentaría las ventas —cómo no— así que le aconsejaron que se dejara ver con ella. Y esparcieron el rumor de que era una canción de amor hacia la actriz.

Lo hizo, hasta que se cansó. Por poco no le gritó a la cara que le gustaban los chicos y que se folló a su hermano.

En realidad rompió él con ella, pero Avril inventó que era al revés. A Louis no le importaba. Se había acabado, por fin.

—No estoy de humor.

Luke le ayudaba con todo lo artístico de su carrera. Había compuesto algunas canciones con él, tenía voz en las ideas de los videoclips y había diseñado las portadas de todos sus discos. Pero era más que eso. Luke era, se podría decir, su único amigo. Lo cual a veces se le hacía triste, ya que tenía treinta y dos años. No tenía ningún amigo de su edad. Visto de otro modo, ahora se follaba a alguien con casi los mismos años que Luke. Al recordarlo se le iluminó el rostro y se incorporó en la cama.

—Cierra la puerta. —Le dijo.

Luke lo hizo, algo asustado. Normalmente, cuando Louis quería contarle un secreto, era sobre sexo, fiestas o drogas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He conocido al amor de mi vida.

—Oh. —Luke no sabía qué decir —. Eso es nuevo.

Observó a Louis, quien estaba con una sonrisa radiante en la boca.

—Es tan guapo, y tan sensual... Dios, Luke, folla como los ángeles.

Su amigo rió.

—¿Los ángeles no eran asexuados?

—Vale, entonces folla como los demonios. Porque, joder, qué polla...

—Nunca habías llamado a nadie el amor de tu vida —señaló Luke.

—Es que... —habló, cogiendo un cojín y estrechándolo contra sí —. No sé qué pasa, me hace sentir diferente. Maduro, independiente...

—¿Cómo las drogas?

—Exacto —contestó Louis —. Una droga. Adictiva, deliciosa y que te hace sentir en las nubes, fuera de este mundo podrido, dueño de tus propias acciones.

—Lou —le apeló Luke —. Cuando tomas drogas, lo último que eres es dueño de tus acciones.

Louis siguió sonriendo.

...

Al llegar a su apartamento, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el nuevo sobre con los otros mil pavos y los dejó en la mesa al lado de su cámara. Luego, con ayuda de Louis, se empezó a desnudar al tiempo que iba a su habitación, desnudaba a Louis y lo conducía a su habitación. Definitivamente, se pueden hacer muchas cosas a la vez cuando estás excitado.

—Espera. –Le detuvo Louis —. Tengo una sorpresa.

De su mochila sacó una bolsa de plástico con marihuana.

—Hace el sexo más intenso. —Le explicó, mientras volvía a besarle con pasión.

—Nunca he fumado marihuana.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿No tuviste adolescencia?

Sí tuvo. Una que pasó jugando a videojuegos, pintando en sus clases de arte, estudiando y saliendo alguna tarde al cine con amigos, aunque tenía que estar en casa en cuanto acabase la película.

—No como la tuya. —Acabó contestando.

Louis lió un porro y se lo pasó junto con un mechero. ¿De verdad iba a ser incitado por un crío a probar la yerba por primera vez en su vida? ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debería, al menos, decirle que no era buena idea?

Acarició la mano de Louis sin coger lo que le ofrecía. Le miró a los ojos.

—No —dijo.

—¿Por qué? Si es genial.

—No, Louis. No lo es. —Se aclaró la garganta —. Es adictivo, y peligroso.

—Como tú —contestó, y le besó de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres adictivo y peligroso. Como la marihuana.

Harry sonrió.

—No te lo puedo negar. Pero no quiero que te separes de mí, así que es mejor fumar solo marihuana que fumar marihuana mientras te inyectas heroína en el brazo.

Dejó por Louis en la mochila la maría y el mechero y le besó, bajando sus manos hasta el trasero del chico y apretando con fuerza, sacándole de la boca un gemido.

Louis no insistió más porque Harry no quería que se separase de él.

...

—He escuchado recientemente todas tus canciones —dijo Harry, y posó el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Oh. ¿Y qué te parecen?

No contestó durante unos segundos. Luego respiró hondo.

—Todas una basura. Excepto una: _Mad_.

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

–Es mi favorita.

—Una vez me dijiste que eras avaricioso. ¿Por qué tu música no lo es?

—Porque... —Louis se mordió el labio —. Vende más.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—No. Esas dos palabras constituyen el propósito en la vida de mis agentes.

—¿Sabes? La vida es una mierda. Yo quería hacer arte y he acabado fotografiando a gente que cree hacerlo.

Louis le sonrió, le besó y le cogió el cigarro.

—No. Has acabado fotografiando a un chico desnudo para chantajearle.

Harry le arrebató el cigarrillo de vuelta.

—Sabes —susurró —. Que ya no las usaré.

—Lo sé.

El silencio invade el cuarto.

—¿Puedo verlas? —Preguntó Louis.

Harry se levantó de la cama y miró debajo de ella. Sacó una caja de zapatos y se la presentó.

Contempló al muchacho mirándolas con ojos brillantes.

—Creo que es la mejor sesión de fotos que me han hecho —confesó, y le enseñó la fotografía en la que el semen le salpicaba en el pecho. Lucía con expresión de profundo placer, sus ojos estaban rojos por la cámara y su pelo despeinado. El ambiente era oscuro y secreto. Era Louis. Louis Tomlinson, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Harry sonrió.

Se acercó a él y le besó. Sus labios se deslizaban por los suyos y no iban a parar. Louis Tomlinson sabía a melocotón, a nicotina y a lujo. En la superficie. Pero si excavaba, sus labios encontraban el sabor a diamante en bruto, a artista desaprovechado, a alcohol en demasía, a adolescencia perdida y tristeza. Y se dio cuenta de que quería que todo eso desapareciera. Quería que el diamante se explotara a sí mismo tanto como deseara, que hiciera música tan bien como podía, que su única droga fuera Harry, que fuera al cine con sus amigos y tuviera toque de queda y que fuera feliz. Sobre todo, feliz.

No era amor. No, aún no lo era. Pero joder, como no se alejara de ese niño, lo sería. Lo sería y Louis tenía toda la vida por delante. Se daría cuenta de que hay jóvenes hermosos de su edad y que Harry era tan bueno como cualquiera, y que había mejores que él. Pero el fotógrafo estaría perdido. Y aún así, no se alejaría ni en sueños.

–«Ni en sueños te dejo». —Pensó mientras se adentraba en él.

—Hagamos... —pronunció Louis entre gemidos —. Un trato.

—Te escucho —respondió Harry, follándole más fuerte.

—Los dos haremos arte.

Harry miró los ojos de Louis y pensó que ya estaba hecho.

—Da igual lo que digan los demás —siguió diciendo el chiquillo.

—De acuerdo.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron tras correrse al unísono.

—¿Harry? —Le llamó Louis, sin aire en los pulmones.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de decidir el título del álbum.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

Louis sonrió.

— _Drug_ _._

Harry se levantó de la cama y cogió la cámara de la mesa del salón. Al volver, hizo una foto de la cara de Louis mientras sonreía.

—Y esa será la primera foto de mi exposición —dijo.

Louis cogió la caja de zapatos y hurgó en ella hasta encontrar la foto que buscaba.

—Que sea esta mejor.

Al verla, Harry estalló en carcajadas y volvió a besar a Louis.


End file.
